Haircut
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Hanji decides to give Eren a haircut as an experiment. Implied Riren. No smut this time. Dedicated to Mistyhollowdrummer.


**Haircut**

**By Lady Mari-Chan**

**Rated T for fun times. No smut. Implied Riren.**

**Summary: Hanji decides to give Eren a haircut as an experiment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Written for the fun of it.**

**Dedicated to Mistyhollowdrummer. She'll know why.**

Eren woke up to light knocking coming from his door. He didn't want to get up yet. He rolled over and pulled his covers over his head.

The knocking persisted and after a few minutes he gave up, pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He tromped his way to the door and flung it open to reveal Hanji standing there.

"Hanji?" Eren said while rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning. You ready for today's experiment?"

"Experiment? We didn't have anything scheduled."

"Last minute change." Hanji said with a smile. "Come on Eren, up and at 'em."

"Did you get Heichou's approval?"

"Nah, let me worry about 'ol shorty later on."

"Fine. Where and when?"

"One hour, forest clearing."

"Fine." Eren said and closed his door.

Hanji stood there for a moment and decided to ask Levi just in case.

Eren looked around his room. He located clean clothes and changed. His stomach reminded him to eat breakfast before he did anything and in minutes, he was out of his room and headed to the mess hall.

"Eren, you made it!" Armin said from his table. "I was worried I'd have to bring you a plate of food if you weren't up in time."

"Yeah, Hanji needs me for an experiment." Eren said as he sat down beside Armin and took the plate from him.

Mikasa looked up. "Did Hanji clear it with Levi?"

"Not sure. Hanji said Levi would be OK with it." Eren said, stirring the food with his spoon.

They went back to eating in silence and Mikasa watched as Hanji walked in, found Levi, spoke with him and left. Minutes later Levi stood from his table and wondered over to Eren.

"Jaeger, once you're finished, you will go to meet Hanji for this experiment."

"Yes, sir." Eren responded.

"I'll be there also so I can keep an eye on things."

Eren knew he was referring more to Hanji than Eren, given the scientists track record.

Eren nodded again and Levi left.

Armin wished Eren luck once he was done eating and getting up to leave. Eren walked back to his room, brushed his teeth and made sure his hair was some sort of presentable before he headed out to the forest clearing.

Levi pulled his horse to a stop at the edge of the clearing to find Hanji standing there. He dismounted and tied the horse to a tree nearby.

"Levi!" Hanji said waving.

"Shitty Glasses." Levi said. "What's going on?"

"Just waiting for Eren to arrive, then we can get started."

The sound of a horse arriving broke the silence and Eren rode up to them. He also dismounted and tethered his horse nearby Levi's.

"Sorry If I'm late." He said.

Hanji smiled. "You're fine. Now that you're here, we can begin."

"Ok, so what are we doing?" Eren asked.

Hanji had walked up behind Eren without him noticing and proceeded to clip a chunk out of the back of Eren's hair. He felt the pull and a yelp escaped his mouth.

"Hanji?!"

"Sorry, I should have told you first, but you probably would have said no."

"You think?" He felt around his nape. "I have a huge hole in my hair."

Hanji stood behind him, still holding the dark lock in hand. "If my assumption is correct, you won't have the hole for long."

Levi was looking between the two of them watching intently. "What is the point of this?"

"It's an experiment, Levi."

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know that, four eyes. I'm trying to find out why?"

"Eren's healing abilities allow him to regenerate limbs and heal cuts. It also allowed for his tooth to grow back. I want to know if his hair would regenerate in the same way."

It was at that moment that Eren began to scratch his head where the hair was missing.

Hanji looked up to see a growth of hair flowing out of Eren's skull. "YES!"

Levi continued to watch as the clump of hair became a short tail against Eren's neck. He then watched with widening (as far as they could for Levi) eyes as the tail continued to grow. It was now past his shoulders and quickly moving towards his ass.

"Hanji, why isn't it stopping?" Levi asked as Eren turned around.

"I'm not sure. I thought it would have stopped at the correct length."

Eren had pulled the still growing strands over his shoulder and looked at the strands. "What if it doesn't stop?"

Hanji stepped up and clipped the tail short. The hair stopped growing. "Well, that answers that question."

"Let me see that." Levi said.

Hanji handed the chocolate strand to Levi who proceeded to coil the length and hold onto it.

Hanji looked over to Eren. "OK, so onto the next part of the experiment. Eren, please sit down."

Eren lowered himself to the grass and sat crossed legged. Hanji walked up behind him, pulling a straight razor from God knew where.

"Do you trust me, Eren?"

Eren laughed a nervous laugh. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." Hanji replied. "I'm going to shave your head."

Levi moved closer to the two of them. "Hanji, be careful." He said. "Actually, I'll do it; I don't trust you with a razor."

Eren turned to look at Levi. "Heichou?"

Levi took the razor from Hanji and moved behind Eren. He placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "You trust me, right?"

Eren looked up at him. After everything they had been through, done, and tried, Eren had complete trust in Levi. "Yes." He replied.

"OK." Levi said. "Lean your head back and don't move."

Eren gulped and leaned his head back. He felt Levi place his hand on Eren's forehead and gently push his hair back. Eren then felt the cold of the razor and closed his eyes.

Levi placed the razor at Eren's hairline and slowly pulled the blade back. He could hear the strands breaking as the blade moved. He found himself secretly hoping that Hanji's theory was right and the hair would grow back. Levi admitted to himself that he liked the feel of Eren's hair under his fingers.

Eren felt the hair fall from his head and willed himself to stay still. Once Levi had made one pass, he stopped and looked over at Hanji.

"Well?"

"Keep going," Hanji said.

Levi looked to Eren and Eren nodded. Levi moved again to pull the razor through Eren's hair.

After a few minutes passed in silence, Eren was bald and covered in his own hair. Levi sat back on his knees and put the blade down.

"Now we wait." Hanji said.

It wasn't long before steam begun rising from Eren's scalp and soon the young shifter was covered in steam. Once the steam cleared, Eren sat in front of them with hair that would rival even Hanji's brown locks. The hair was longer than usual. Eren looked like he was stuck half between his human form and his titan form. Long tendrils fell around his face and partially covered his eyes. The hair covered his ears and hung around his shoulders.

Hanji walked over and lifted some hair. "It's soft, almost like newborn hair."

Levi reached up and stroked Eren's head. Eren bit his lip to stop a purr form leaving his mouth. He loved to have his hair touched. Levi knew this and was keeping Eren calm with his motions.

Hanji pulled a hair tie and handed it to Levi. "Let's pull his hair back so we can move on."

Levi picked up the strands and tied them into a ponytail.

Hanji looked at them. "Now for the final part. Eren, I'll need you to turn into your titan form."

Eren stood up and shrugged out of his jacket. He also removed the 3DMG and set the pieces aside by a tree.

Levi stood up and looked at both of them. "I'll be in the trees, just in case." He depressed the triggers on his blade handles and soared up in to the tree canopy.

Hanji looked to Eren. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Eren said as he walked to the clearing. Once he reached the center he looked up at Levi who nodded and back at Hanji. He then brought his hand up to his mouth and bit.

The familiar flash of light blinded for a moment before bone began to form and muscle and skin appeared to cover it. Hanji watched as Eren was carried upwards as his titan form formed around him.

Eren felt rather than saw the muscle tendrils form around him and attached to him. He had pieces attached at his neck, face and both arms. He could hear Hanji's excited yells echoing through the titan form. At one point he thought he heard Levi yell for Hanji to shut up.

Hanji yelled to Eren and Eren's titan face moved to look down.

"Eren, can you sit down?"

The titan sat down.

"Actually, Eren, lay down."

The titan moved to a position that had it lying on its stomach. The titan moved his arms forward and propped himself up.

Levi jumped down from the tree and walked over. He gently petted the titan's nose and the titan purred.

Hanji walked over and hopped up on the large shoulder. "I'm going to cut a section of your hair now."

Using gardening shears, Hanji moved and clipped a large chunk off. The hair fell and landed right on Levi.

"Hanji!" Levi yelled pulling strands from all over himself.

"Sorry, Levi." Hanji replied, swallowing a laugh.

Levi swore he heard the titan snort in amusement. He looked at one of the large green eyes. "Quiet, you."

Hanji and Levi waited for the steam to begin and were rewarded when it did. The hair grew back out and stopped this time at the correct length.

Hanji looked to Levi. "You wanna cut him out?"

Levi nodded and moved to climb up onto titan Eren's shoulder. Once at the nape, he yelled down to the body at the location he knew Eren to be residing. "I'm going to cut you out."

The titan nodded in understanding and Levi pulled his blades. He made two swift cuts and the skin lifted. Levi stepped into the steam and pulled Eren up by placing his hands under Eren's arms. The muscle separated from Eren's skin as he was lifted out and Levi cut the last pieces away. He dropped down to the grass with Eren clutched to him and sat them both on the grass away from the now steaming titan.

Eren came around and opened his eyes. "How'd it go?" He asked quietly.

"Great!" Hanji replied. "I can use the samples from your hair and your titan's hair to try and get some DNA readings. I'd say this experiment was a success."

"That's great." Eren said in a whisper.

"Now we can go back." Levi said. He stood up and hoisted a still dazed Eren onto his shoulder. "Hanji, tether Eren's horse to yours. I'll ride with Eren. He won't be able to stay upright in his present state."

Hanji untied Eren's horse and led it over to the other horse. Levi draped Eren over the back of his horse and mounted. He pulled Eren up to sit in front of him and wrapped his arm around the body in front of him. They turned the horses toward the castle and rode off.

By the time the castle was in view, Eren was awake enough to look around. Levi moved the long tail of hair from his face every time Eren moved. They moved the horses to the stables and walked to the castle. As they walked through the doors, people began to look and stare. Some not recognizing the shifter in front of them. Levi heard the soft talk as they passed by.

"Is that a new recruit?"

"Look at that hair, so pretty."

"Who is that?"

Then one familiar voice.

"Eren, what happened?"

The voice belonged to Mikasa, who was now standing in front of them, blocking the hallway.

"Nothing, Ackerman. He's fine. Move over." Levi said.

"What did you do to him?" Mikasa said as she looked Eren over.

"Mikasa," Eren said. "I'm fine. It was a simple experiment. I had to use my titan form and you know how that tires me out."

Hanji stepped forward. "We're taking him to his room, you can visit him later."

Levi moved forward, supporting Eren as they walked. Behind him, Mikasa stood watching them go. Behind her the gaggle of corps members talked.

"That's Eren?"

"His hair?"

"I know!"

It took one glare from Mikasa to shut them all up.

The door to Eren's room opened and Levi pulled Eren inside. He sat the younger man on the bed and pulled the blanket back. Levi then lowered Eren to the pillow and lifted his legs up. He went to work removing the brown boots and the harness from Eren's body.

Eren in his half-awake state, didn't quite know what was going on and mistook Levi's actions. "Levi, no sex right now, I'm tired."

Levi smiled. "Brat, we're not having sex, I'm trying to make you more comfortable."

"Oh, OK?" Eren said as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

"Tch." Levi said once he dropped the harness straps. He pulled the blanket over Eren and smoothed his hair back from his face. His hand lingered on the long ponytail. He smiled, leaned down to gently kiss Eren's forehead and left the room.

Eren awoke to the sun streaming through his window. He wondered how long he'd been asleep for. As he rolled over to get out of the bed, he noticed Levi sitting in a chair reading a book. Levi looked up when the bed creaked.

"Good Morning," Levi said closing the book and setting it down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Eren replied. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just overnight. Its only 10am." Levi said.

Eren moved to sit up and noticed the cool draft at his neck. He looked back to see the long ponytail sitting against the pillow as well as many other stands. He lifted his hand and felt the hair on his head.

"It's short again." Eren said.

"Yeah. Hanji had a feeling this would happen." Levi replied.

Eren picked up the ponytail and looked at it. "Too bad. I kinda liked having long hair."

"Me too." Levi replied quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Levi replied. He stood up, picked up his book and walked to the door. "Clean yourself up, you look like crap."

Eren smiled at Levi's retreating form. He knew Levi well enough to know that he was glad Eren was OK, even if he never directly said it.

Once outside the room, Levi walked away to his office. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled a thin braided string from it. Levi looked down at the brown locks. He rubbed his thumb along the bumps of the braid and smiled. Maybe he'd order Eren to grow his hair out.

Maybe.

End.

**Creepy Levi, keeping the braid. But I thought it would be a different spin on him. How much do you want to bet he shampooed the hair before braiding it. HAH!**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to Mistyhollowdrummer. She's kicking ass in her exams and practical's for her cosmetology career. I am lucky enough to be sporting one of her amazing cuts. She is very talented and will go very far!**


End file.
